


Pure Heaven- Frelton

by orphan_account



Category: Elton John - Fandom, Frelton, Queen - Fandom
Genre: Eltonishorny, Hardcore, M/M, Music, Queen - Freeform, Riding, Sex, club, cumming, freddieishorny, godishorny, holycrapthisisrealhardcore, ithinkthereisonlyoneotherfanficwiththispairingsoyeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Elton’s birthday, so Freddie decides to give Elton the best birthday present ever
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Elton John
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pure Heaven- Frelton

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So this is my second attempt at smut, but this is my first actual sex scene. Barely anybody ships these two, but I might as well write something about them!

The year was 1984, and Elton had just turned 25. He decided to spend his birthday at a club with a few of his friends, instead of throwing a big party like he did last year. The night was still young, but Elton was already shitfaced. 

He and his friends were sat at the bar, sipping on there drinks and having a good time.  
“So guys, I have a plan. I’m gonna take Jessica out on a date to the music festival tomorrow. What do you think?” One of Elton’s friends, Lachy, asked the group. Elton sunk his head into his hands and he heard a chorus of ‘yep’s and ‘great idea’s. All of his friends had partners except him.  
“Hey, cheer up buddy!” Bruce said as he rested a hand on Elton’s shoulder, “you’ll meet somebody someday. Who knows, you might meet somebody tonight.” Bruce wiggled his eyebrows as Ritchie wolf whistled, while Elton went red like a tomato.  
“Yeah, I guess”

A few more drinks in, and his friends decided to hit the dance floor.  
“Come on Elton, come dance with us!” Harold shouted over the music. Elton shook his head.  
“I’m just gonna sit here for a little longer if that’s okay.”  
Harold gave him a sad smile as he was lost in the sea of sweaty, grinding bodies. About five minutes had passed, and Elton had finished his drink. As he stood up, he felt the ground start to sway. Elton shook it off, and made his way into the crowd. He didn’t give a shit anymore, and danced his heart out for the next who-knows-how-long. 

He hadn’t had much luck picking up any guys or girls yet, but Elton didn’t really care. He was having a good time. As he was dancing, he stumbled over one of his sequin-covered gold sneakers. Elton managed to soften his fall by landing on his side, but it still hurt like hell. A hand reached out to help him up, and Elton gratefully took it.  
“Thank you for helping me up.” Elton said when he was safely on his feet. He straightened his bomber jacket and looked up. The man who helped him up was wearing a Members Only jacket, a grey button up, and black jeans. He had short hair, similar to his haircut, and a Chevron moustache. He had sharp facial features, and was very attractive.  
“You’re welcome darling. What’s you name?” The man asked.  
“I’m Elton!” He smiled.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Elton, my names Freddie.” Freddie said. Elton looked lost for a few seconds, then giggled, “I’m really drunk”. Freddie laughed.  
“I can see that!” Freddie led Elton away from the dance floor and they sat at the bar.  
“May I buy you a drink?” Freddie asked.  
“Sure, just a beer please.”  
Freddie ordered two beers and they started drinking.  
“So what brings you to this club?” Elton asked.  
“Oh well I was kinda lonely so I thought I might try and meet somebody here.” Freddie said with a wink. “How about you?”  
“Oh well, it’s my birthday today and I didn’t really feel like throwing a big party, so I came here.” Elton explained.  
“Really? Happy birthday!”  
“Oh thank you. Just a year closer to death I guess.” Elton sighed.  
“Hey don’t think like that!” Freddie leant in close to Elton and whispered “I bet, I could give you the best birthday gift in the world tonight.” A shudder ran through Elton’s body as he though about Freddie doing unspeakable things to him. Freddie bending him over and taking him from behind. Freddie fingering him to the point of orgasm. Elton giving Freddie an amazing blowjob. 

Freddie’s lips curled into a grin as he saw Elton getting hard. “Is that a yes?” He asked. Elton nodded his head and Freddie’s grin grew wider. He stood up out of his chair, grabbed a hold of Elton’s hand, and dragged him into the men’s bathrooms. 

Once they were inside the bathrooms, Freddie slammed Elton up against a wall and smashed his lips against his. Elton hungrily pushed back, his mind clouding with lust. He ground up against Freddie and let out a soft moan. Freddie licked Elton’s bottom lip, and Elton opened his mouth. Their tongues battled back and forth, each trying to pin the other. Freddie moaned as Elton gripped onto his hair, as if to keep him from escaping. Elton kept grinding into Freddie, his hard-on becoming painful. They pulled away for a brief moment to catch their breath, before going back at it full force.  
“Please Freddie.” Elton whimpered against Freddie’s lips.  
“Please what darling?”  
“I need you to fuck me, please.” He whined. Freddie groaned as Elton ground up against him. 

Freddie let go of Elton and dragged him into a stall. Freddie started palming Elton through his jeans, as Elton’s senses were overwhelmed with pleasure. He bucked into Freddie’s hand as Freddie chuckled.  
“Such a needy little baby aren’t you?” Elton replied with a loud moan. Freddie removed his hand, but before Elton could complain, they started making out again. Elton started unbuckling Freddie’s tight pants, and while he was doing this, flipped their positions. Now Freddie was up against the cubicle door, while Elton was on top. He reached a hand into Freddie’s pants and started palming him. Freddie let out a loud moan when Elton’s palm came into contact with his fabric-covered erection.  
“Oh fuck yes Elton, keep going.” Freddie pleaded as he shook his head around. They started making out again, while Freddie worked on getting Elton’s belt off. Once done, Freddie ripped Elton’s pants down and ground into his thigh. Elton let out a shaky breath as he tipped his head back.

Elton pulled away from the kiss and pushed Freddie down onto the closed toilet seat. Freddie looked up to Elton with puppy dog eyes as Elton looked over the others body. His jacket was long gone, the top button of his shirt were ripped open, and his hair was spiking up in all directions. Elton sat down on Freddie’s lap and started rocking his hips. A groan escaped both of their lips as their hard-ons made contact. Freddie hastily removed Elton’s shirt and flung it to the floor, taking his shirt off shortly after. Now the only thing separating them were two pairs of boxers. Freddie reaches his hand into Elton’s boxers and slowly stroked Elton’s cock. Elton let out a moan that could probably be heard from outside the toilets.  
“Tell me what you want baby.” Said Freddie.  
“I need you, I need you so badly.”  
“How do you want me darling?” Freddie growled.  
“I-fuck-I wanna ride you-oh god.”  
Freddie slowly pulled off Elton’s boxers, and his cock sprang free. Elton bucked his hips as the cool air hit his sensitive areas.  
“I wanna see you touch yourself.” Freddie demanded. Elton stood up while Freddie removed his own boxers. He let out a moan as his dick hit his stomach. Elton moved to the middle of the cubicle while Freddie watched him eagerly. He started by running a hand through his hair. His hand then slowly trailed down towards his chest, then played with his nipples. Freddie’s body shuddered as Elton bit his lip and looked directly at him. Freddie started slowly jerking himself off. Elton’s hands then went down towards his thighs and snaked around to his ass. He looked over for permission, and Freddie nodded his head yes. Elton’s hands roamed back around to his dick, and started softly stoking it. Elton tipped his head back as pleasure ran through his body.  
“That’s it darling, keep going”

Freddie growled as he moved his hand faster at the sight of Elton. His eyes were shut while his mouth hung open, and sweat was starting to form. Elton leant back against the wall as he went faster.  
“Oh fuck Freddie” Elton exclaimed as a shudder went through his body. Freddie smirked as he bathed in the look on Elton’s face.  
“Shit, I’m gonna cum” Elton moaned.  
“Not yet Elton” said Freddie, “come here baby”  
Elton whined as he took is hand off his strained cock. He walked over in front of Freddie, and Freddie pulled him down onto his lap. They both moaned as their erections touched together. Freddie leant over to his jacket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He spread it onto his fingers and lifted Elton up slightly. He pressed his fingers against Elton’s entrance, and Elton let out a shaky moan. Freddie slowly pressed a finger in as Elton’s face screwed up in discomfort. 

“It’s okay darling, you’re doing great.” Freddie comforted as he slid the whole finger in. He pushed another finger in and gently scissored Elton. Elton whined and pushed down against his fingers. Freddie added a third and slowly moved them up and down.  
“I’m ready Freddie” Elton whimpered. Freddie covered his dick in lube and lined it up with Elton’s entrance. Elton’s eyes shot open and Freddie guided his tip into Elton’s ass. 

“Fuck fuck fuck” Elton whispered as he was filled up by Freddie’s hard cock. One fully inside, Freddie gave Elton time to adjust. After a minute or so, Elton slowly started to move his hips up and down. Freddie expelled a low moan. His erection was throbbing, and Elton’s tight hole was making it hard to control himself. Freddie quickly regained his composure and his hands gripped onto Elton’s ass. Elton buried his face into Freddie’s shoulder and he bounced faster on Freddie’s dick. Elton brought one of his hands down and jerked himself off to his pace that he created.  
“Ugh-shit-faster” Freddie groaned. Their lips locked as Elton sped up, and they both moaned into each other’s mouths. Freddie removed one hand from Elton’s ass and took over the job of pleasuring Elton.  
“Holy shit Freddie!” Elton yelled as his hand was replaced. Precum started to leak from the top of Elton’s swollen cock.  
Elton was moving at an incredibly fast pace, and Freddie was thrusting up to meet Elton. 

“God Freddie, I’m so close” Elton cried as he threw his head backwards.  
“Go on Elton, cum for me” Freddie moaned. Elton moved his head back to Freddie’s shoulder and picked up his speed.  
“Faster Freddie faster!” Elton screamed into Freddie’s shoulder. Freddie’s hand started moving as fast as it could go and he could feel his own orgasm building. All it took was three more thrusts before Elton was sent over the edge. His mind went foggy and he could feel his stomach heating up. His legs went limp and he clawed Freddie’s back. 

“Fuck I’m cumming I’m cumming” Elton yelled. He bit down on Freddie’s shoulder as the sticky white liquid spurted from the top of his dick into Freddie’s chest. Elton’s face, coupled with his hole tightening, was what sent Freddie into an orgasm. He gripped Elton’s hips and fiercely thrusted up into Elton. Freddie’s mouth fell open and a string of curse words fell out as he shot his seed into Elton’s ass. Freddie rose out his orgasm, and when he was finished, slowly pulled out and sat Elton on his lap. Elton raised his head from Freddie’s shoulder, and they engaged in a sweet kiss. 

“So, How was that for a birthday gift?” Freddie smirked when they pulled away. 

“It was pure heaven”


End file.
